


Interlude

by UP2L8



Series: Sex Shop AU [11]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UP2L8/pseuds/UP2L8
Summary: "Hungry?" Roy asked."Always," Ed grinned, closing his eyes as Roy leaned in for a sleepy morning kiss.





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> PWP. That is all. Just read it over once, so if you see anything weird, let me know. 😊

Roy’s eyes opened to golden sunshine sneaking in around the edge of the bedroom curtain and a warm body wrapped around him. He breathed in Edward’s delectable scent, content. This was only the second time he’d had this pleasure, and he didn’t think he could ever get enough. 

Ed mumbled in his sleep and curled more tightly around him, the arm draped across his chest pulling Roy closer. Roy Mustang: human teddy bear, he thought with a smile. He leaned down to nuzzle lightly into silken hair gleaming in the scattered rays of morning sunlight, breathing deep once again. 

Ed sighed and tucked his head under Roy’s chin, and for a moment he thought the younger man was waking up, but Ed’s breathing stayed slow and even as his body relaxed. Roy took a chance and ran his hand lightly over his lover’s hip and down his thigh as far as he could reach. He felt the ridge that defined the upper edge of the scar marking most of Ed’s left leg and stopped, knowing that the bordering skin was particularly sensitive. Roy didn’t want to wake his lover yet; he rarely got to see him in such a peaceful state. 

Yesterday they’d had dinner plans and Roy had arranged to pick Ed up at the university athletic centre. He had arrived early and had had the privilege of watching Edward spar with his mentor. Roy had seen him in action briefly when he’d had to remove an aggressive customer from Pothos some months ago, but this . . . 

Edward had been fast and agile, strong as steel and faultlessly, brilliantly deadly. Watching him train had been a genuine pleasure, as much for his razor-sharp focus as his perfectly refined control of movement. His sparring partner had been just as amazing, but Roy found her movements more practiced, almost mechanical. Ed explained later that in a training match, the woman had to hold back to a certain extent, otherwise the training wouldn’t last more than five minutes tops. Roy had been introduced to the severe, suspicious woman afterward, and had half expected a third degree much like the one Winry had treated him to, but fortunately that had not happened. Roy wasn’t foolish enough to rule out a future confrontation however. Edward’s friends had a disturbing tendency to sneak up on you. 

Ed shifted restlessly and muttered something unintelligible. Then his entrancing golden eyes cracked open and he gazed slowly around, finally looking up at Roy. 

"Roy?" Edward hummed, rolling on his back to stretch. 

Roy followed onto his side, propping his head up on a hand to smile at his lover. 

"Hungry?" he asked. 

"Always," Ed grinned, closing his eyes as Roy leaned in for a sleepy morning kiss. 

It quickly became apparent that it wasn’t food Ed was hungry for. As soon as Roy drew back Ed pushed the sheets out of the way and made himself comfortable between Roy’s legs. He then proceeded to map his way down Roy’s body by touch and taste, mouthing past the low rolling hills described by Roy’s ribs, running teeth lightly over lean stomach muscles pulled tight, following the narrow trail of dark hair lower still. The head of Roy’s cock, already hard, bumped up against his chin and only then did Ed glance up the length of his lover's pale body, meeting dark eyes. 

Grinning, Roy pushed himself up, arranging the pillows so he could sit back against the headboard, legs bent. Ed crawled forward on all fours, and Roy couldn’t help but lace his hands through that glorious hair to push his head down, guiding him to the hard cock waiting for his mouth. Ed was far too good at this considering his age, swallowing Roy all the way down with no trouble, his focus on taking in as much of Roy as he could. It wasn't long before he was nuzzling against Roy’s belly, mouth stretched and growling contentedly around him. 

It felt so, so good, and Roy’s breath hitched as he rocked up for more, hands tender on Edward’s head, encouraging him with a moan. Roy could have stayed like that all morning, letting Edward have his way with him, but there was something he wanted even more. 

"Ed," Roy said lowly, tugging gently at his hair. "Ed. Stop." 

Edward allowed himself to be pulled up, a wry smile on slick reddened lips, and how could Roy resist kissing him? 

As their lips met, Roy’s hands slid back into Ed’s hair, his fingers rubbing Ed’s scalp, tracing the curve of his skull. Edward groaned into his mouth and pressed closer. It was clear that Ed was just as eager as Roy, pushing himself against him, and Roy looked forward to watching Edward come completely undone for him. 

Ed’s kiss was hungry, and Roy responded in kind, stroking down Ed’s chest to his flat belly while Ed melted into his touch. When he pulled back Ed’s grin was lopsided as he peered at Roy through bangs messy from sleep. Roy pulled him around, shifting and nudging him until he was on his back, Roy looming over him with a wolfish smile. Roy was pretty sure he heard Ed whimper when Roy pinned his wrists beside his head and began to lick his way down from the hollow of his throat to his navel, Ed’s stomach tensed between a ticklish squirm and a needy arch. Then Roy pulled slowly away, dragging his palms down strong arms lying passive and trusting. 

A warm, solid hand wrapped Roy’s cock and pumped loosely, teasing. Ed’s half lidded eyes were blissful, and the way he groaned when Roy’s weight settled over him shot heat straight to Roy’s groin. Ed watched as Roy's hand covered his, pale skin a contrast to Ed’s darker tone in the gloom. Then Roy was moving again, sliding against him as Ed tilted his head for the hot mouth that nipped under his jaw. 

The lube was conveniently close by in the bedside table, and within easy reach. Roy warmed the tube in his hand for a few moments, then dribble some onto his fingers. As he traced Ed’s entrance, Ed leaned up to catch Roy’s mouth, smiling as it opened for him, hot and skilled, willing and generous. It was intoxicating, the hum of a growl between them as Ed worried the man’s lower lip with his teeth, and Roy carefully worked Edward open by slow degrees. 

Roy did his best to hold Edward still, but the younger man’s hands were braced on the mattress by his thighs for leverage as he tried to buck into the man’s probing fingers. Roy obliged, probing deeper and pumping his cock. Ed groaned as Roy dipped to explore his scarred shoulder, tongue tracing sensitive flesh. Always an efficient multitasker, Roy kept it up while lifting Ed’s leg up to rest over his shoulder and caressed his scarred thigh. Ed hummed in appreciation as a hard length settled between his cheeks and teased with shallow, tentative thrusts. 

"Come on," Ed growled, "Fuck, come on," and struggled to push against Roy’s cock. 

This was still very new, and that they fit together so perfectly was a pleasant surprise. Roy slid into Ed with one long, slow thrust that arched Ed’s back clear off the bed. Then Roy stilled, fully sheathed within him, breathing steady and even while Edward adjusted to his girth. After a moment of Ed’s quiet cursing Roy finally eased out and rocked home again, nudging the place that made Ed jerk back to meet the thrust with a sharp cry. 

Roy felt his breath leave him on a short, sharp sound of pleasure that echoed Ed’s; after that the only important thing was the rhythm between them, Roy rocking forward, Edward pushing himself into the thrusts, both locked tight in the other’s arms. 

Sensation built slowly, then gained momentum like a cresting wave, pure need with nothing held back. Edward wanted him. Roy still marvelled at the fact, and if the hands that held Roy close didn't say it clearly enough, the mouth that cried his name and the lips that traced desire across his skin like a red-hot brand were all the evidence he needed. It was Roy’s confirmation that it was alright to let go, to lose himself to this, his every nerve singing as he came with a strangled shout, following his lover over the edge. 

And after, as they caught their breath, as strong hands stroked lazily over his skin and pulled him into a loose tangle of limbs, Roy was filled with a profound sense of wellbeing like never before. 

He couldn’t deny what it meant any longer.  Despite the fact that they had not known each other for very long, their age difference, and that they were almost polar opposites, he had to admit it, if only to himself. 

Roy was definitely in love with Edward Elric.

**Author's Note:**

> My final assignment was submitted today, so that’s one thing off my plate. Next one of these is in the works.


End file.
